<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jaemins_soup.avi by GOTHCHAEWON</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103012">jaemins_soup.avi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/GOTHCHAEWON'>GOTHCHAEWON</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No Dialogue, Psychological Horror, Soup, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/GOTHCHAEWON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a videotape was found within na jaemin's house 3 days after he went missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jaemins_soup.avi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this to get over my irrational fear of the original video. enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the tape starts.</p><p>a man that <em>seems</em> to be na jaemin is in a room that mostly resembles a basement.</p><p>the room is bland, with eggshell white, popcorn textured walls and brown carpet floors. there is a door at the far left of the wall facing the man's back.</p><p>there is a slender mahogany table in the center of the room where he sits in a wooden chair that matches the table's pattern.</p><p>the man's face shows no happiness, alarm, anger, grief, or confusion. looks numbly into the brown bowl in front of him. </p><p>he takes up a comically large spoon next to the bowl and begins to eat slowly.</p><p>he just eats for a while, a disgusted expression starting to don his features.</p><p>two people in strange costumes walk into the room. they are wearing all black, from the turtlenecks, to the gloves, pants, and shoes they wear. the heads of the two people are so large it could be laughable if they didn't have two empty, soulless eyes placed at a proportional distance looking at the man eating a bowl of soup.</p><p>jaemin begins to look distressed. he eats faster, suppressing his cries, and huddling closer to the bowl of soup.</p><p>the two strange people seem to attempt comforting him, patting his back silently. just staring. patting.</p><p>jaemin wails into the bowl of bloody soup.</p><p>the tape ends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>